russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Remains The Phenomenal Network for News, Entertainment and Sports in March
April 5, 2017 Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque), 2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup and Express Balita (Rolly Gonzalo, Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar). More Filipino households in the country prefer watching IBC-13’s top-rating news, entertainment and sports programs. While ABS-CBN remained the number 1 spot with FPJ's Ang Probinsyano, Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids, MMK and Wansapanatayam, IBC-13 already ranked the number 1 spot for both afternoon and primetime because of its phenomenal programming, with the top-rating programs like APO Tanghali Na!, My Little Anghel, High School Life, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Express Balita, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, City Hunter, PBA, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., Born to be a Superstar and Dingdong n' Lani. This is according to data from Kantar Media for March that showed nine out of the top 30 most watched programs nationwide were produced by IBC-13. The Kapinoy Network also scored an average audience share of 28% among urban and rural homes in the country, a 5-point lead over ABS-CBN’s audience share of 46% and GMA’s audience share of 34%. Basketball fans enjoyed and watched PBA every weekend as one of IBC-13’s top-raters with the 2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup with an average TV viewership, including Phoenix Fuel Masters vs. TNT Ka Tropa (38.8%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. Meralco Bolts (38.7%), Meralco Bolts vs. NLEX Road Warriors (38.4%) and Alaska Aces vs. Globalport Batang Pier (38.2%); and the 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup finals with an average TV viewership are San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (37.5%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen (37.3%). The reality singing search show Born to be a Superstar is turning out to be the favorite primetime show in local TV on Sundays, which hailed Jester Fernandez as the season 8 winner for grand champion, with its consistently escalating ratings got an average national TV rating of 37.1%. Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell is still the most watched entertainment program, hitting an average national TV rating of 34.8%. Filipinos are gained and still reign in the superserye’ power-packed and extraordinary plot that fights their evils and villains not only for male viewers but also for children as the Pinoy superhero favorite. Primetime Ang Dating teleserye favorite like IBC and Secarats-produced primetime school-themed teleserye Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (34.7%) and AJ Muhlach-starrer City Hunter (33.7%) also made it to the top 30 as they continue to captivate viewers with different stories about love and family, and the action-packed enthusiast. Annaliza (Jhazmyne Tobias) knows that Lazaro (Cesar Montano) and Isabel (Cara Eriguel) are the romantic love and denied her daughter Arlene (Denise Canlas) in Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, and Johnny continue to fight for their love in order to kill their enemies denied in City Hunter. When it comes to news, the longest running primetime newscast Express Balita remains as the most watched news program in the country with an average national TV rating of 34.1% versus TV Patrol and 24 Oras with 30.7% and 19.8%. More Filipinos tune in to the hot, timely and relevant news delivered by Express Balita led by anchors Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar. Cesar Montano’s Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, meanwhile, remains the phenomenal game show toped the easrly primetime slot with an average national TV rating of 32.5%. Viewers also watched the heartwarming and romantic love stories in Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (25.7%), and IBC-13’s variety shows, led by the noontime show APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday) (29.8%) and the musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani (23.1%). IBC-13’s afternoon school-themed drama High School Life among their high school teen viewers with an average national TV rating of 22.8%. One of the best school-oriented dramas on Philippine TV is gearing toward educating and empowering in the series’ curriculum-based and heartwarming plot that not only teach them lession and good values but also develop in a high school level and the scene for Nicole (Gabbi Garcia) and Bianca (Ysabel Ortega) at the junior-senior (JS) prom night during 134th episode on Thursday (March 30, JS Prom Episode), IBC-13’s comedy programs, led by IBC and Secarats-produced Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol (34.3%), the Saturday primetime family-oriented sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (31.2%), the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. (23.4%) and the Sunday primetime romantic comedy sitcom Vic & Leen (21.7%) continue to spread a laughter and funnier for the whole family. IBC-13 once again ruled primetime (6PM-12MN), where it scored an average audience share of 27% compared to ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 33%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC also beat ABS-CBN and GMA in March in other areas. More viewers tuned in to the Kapinoy network in Total Balance Luzon with an average national audience share of 24% versus ABS-CBN’s 47% versus GMA’s 35%, in Total Luzon with 23% versus ABS-CBN’s 42% versus GMA’s 36%, in Total Visayas with 18% versus ABS-CBN’s 53% versus GMA’s 29%, and in Total Mindanao with 21% versus ABS-CBN’s 55% versus GMA’s 30%. IBC-13 is home to the nation’s top-rating TV programs, box-office films, and best-selling books and music. With the ability to harness the latest in technology and innovation, the company is rapidly transitioning into an agile digital company with the biggest online presence among all media companies, and a growing list of digital properties. IBC-13 was also first in the country to offer content online and on mobile, and pioneered digital television in the nation. 'TABLE 1. TOTAL DAY NATIONAL TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2017 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 46% #GMA - 34% #IBC - 28% #PTV - 15% #RPN - 10% #TV5 - 5% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 2. NATIONAL PRIMETIME (6PM-12MN) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2017 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 50% #GMA - 33% #IBC - 27% #PTV - 14% #RPN - 8% #TV5 - 5% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 3. NATIONAL MORNING (6AM-12NN) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2017 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 39% #GMA - 33% #IBC - 20% #PTV - 12% #RPN - 10% #TV5 - 7% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 4. NATIONAL NOONTIME (12NN-3PM) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2017 BY HOUSEHOLDSTABLE' #ABS-CBN) - 47% #GMA - 34% #IBC - 24% #PTV - 11% #RPN - 8% #TV5 - 3% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 5. NATIONAL AFTERNOON (3PM-6PM) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2017 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 45% #GMA - 36% #IBC - 27% #PTV - 12% #RPN - 8% #TV5 - 6% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 6. TOTAL DAY BALANCE LUZON TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2017 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 47% #GMA - 35% #IBC - 24% #PTV - 13% #RPN - 8% #TV5 - 5% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 7. TOTAL DAY LUZON TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2017 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 42% #GMA - 36% #IBC - 23% #PTV - 12% #RPN - 7% #TV5 - 5% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 8. TOTAL DAY VISAYAS TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2017 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 53% #GMA - 29% #IBC - 18% #PTV - 11% #RPN - 8% #TV5 - 6% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 9. TOTAL DAY MINDANAO TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2017 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CCBN - 55% #GMA - 30% #IBC - 21% #PTV - 11% #RPN - 7% #TV5 - 5% Source: Kantar Media '10. TOP 30 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN MARCHS 2017 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 39.9% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Phoenix Fuel Masters vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 38.8% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 38.7% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 38.4% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Globalport Batang Pier'' (IBC) - 38.2% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Finals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 37.5% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Finals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 37.3% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 37.1% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 36.8% #''Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.6% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 34.8% #''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 34.3% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 34.1% #''City Hunter'' (IBC) - 33.7% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 32.5% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 31.2% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.1% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.7% #''APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday)'' (IBC) - 29,8% #''My Dear Heart'' (28.7%) #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.3% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 25.7% #''Encantadia'' (GMA) - 25.2% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.1% #''It's Showtime (Saturday)'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.8% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 23.4% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 23.1% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 22.8% #''Vic & Leen'' (IBC) - 21.7%